Armageddon with a twist
by rachaelphilip
Summary: nothing to do with supernatural sorry! but this is the only place I could think to put the story.  Follow 17 year old Rachael as she goes through an incredible change and lives through a strange apocolapyse xxx


I walked down the street and looked around with my heart aching for what I saw.  
A man wearing filthy clothes was just sitting there in the gutter, realising his place in society was the lowest of the low.  
I shook my head with disgust and entered my new home.  
It was a cosy two-bed flat with a gorgeous bathroom, sitting room and kitchen.  
No dining room, but I didn't mind. I usually ate on my lap anyway.  
I had just moved to this quiet town and already liked it. Except for the homeless people. I felt so sorry for them.  
Everone just walked by, oblivious to their suffering.  
I watched as one of the homeless men asked a passerby for a little money for a drink.  
She stuck her nose up and walked quickly past.  
I shook my head and filled a big bottle up with juice and made my way to the man.  
"Here you go sir - this should last you a few hours, and then I'll come back with some more, yeah?"  
"You're calling me sir?" he laughed half heartedly, taking the bottle shakily and drinking with real thirst.  
Smiling, I nodded and asked if he was hungry.  
"I'm not sure. I haven't eaten for six days, so I don't feel hungry any more." he answered quietly.  
Shaking my head, I went back to my flat and filled a big bag full of sandwiches, crisps, yogurts, a spoon, chocolate, fruit and raw veg.  
Going back to the poor man, he almost fainted when he saw much food!  
"Oh thank you so much! You are so kind...and I have no way of paying you back." he told me sadly.  
"Well, are you good at anything? Like, do you have any skills?" I asked, sitting down next to him.  
"I'm a pretty good handyman. I can fix lots of stuff, and I enjoy it." he answered, tucking in to the sandwiches.  
"You could pay me back by sorting yourself out and getting a job as a handyman." I suggested with a smile.  
He laughed.  
"Who would take me? I walk in stinking with filthly clothes and no clean shave, asking for a job. They would say no. Walk in wearing clean clothes and a shave, and bob's your uncle." he said, shaking his head with disgust.  
I nodded in agreement and sighed.  
"Would you mind if I came back tomorrow?" I asked.  
"I would love you to! It's very lonely sometimes." he admitted.  
I nodded my head and told him to take care of himself.  
That night, I prayed.  
"Lord, please help. I love it in this quiet town, but it's not such a great place for certain people. I gave him food and drink,  
but I know I could do more. The only thing is, I don't know what. Please help me make the right decisions, and help this town heal their cold hearts. I love you lord. Amen."  
The next morning, I woke up suddenly at 7.45am.  
I had a shower and put on some nice clothes, as it was sunday and I was going to church. I had my breakfast and after a little T.V I set off.  
Walking to the place where the homeless man was, I froze in horror. The poor man was shakily sitting, covered in bruises and cuts.  
Shaking my head, I gently asked what happened.  
"Ah, it was kids messing around. They punched and kicked me, and then set their dog on me. Luckily enough, their parents came called the dog off, before telling them to get home."  
"Did the say sorry?"  
"Nope. Not the kids or the parents."  
I shook my head.  
"Hey, I don't even know your name!" I laughed.  
He laughed back and told me his name was Alex.  
"Well Alex, my name's Rachael. Do you beleive in God?" I asked.  
"I beleive there's gotta be something more out there." he replied.  
I grinned.  
"Will you come to church with me?" I asked.  
"I dunno..."  
"Oh, come one! It sure beats sitting out here." I grinned.  
He grinned back and nodded, though he seemed edgey.  
"You okay?" I asked gently.  
"Uh...will I be welcome at church?" he asked.  
"Yes! All are welcome in God's house." I answered confidently.  
Nervously, Alex followed me to the church, where we went in and sat at a pew.  
Before the service began, the priest came over and said,  
"I'm sorry, but you can't be here."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"His sort isn't welcome." the priest answered unkindly.  
I felt Alex shrink in his seat and fury engulfed me.  
"And why is that priest?" I demanded.  
"He is a sinner, and sinners should not be in God's house!"  
I stood up with rage, Alex following my lead, thinking we were leaving. I had no such intentions. I noticed a man come in but ignored him as I carried on the argument.  
"Now see here priest. Alex here has had a pretty tough time and I have encouraged him to turn to God in his struggles.  
How can you stand there and deny him the right to feel the love of our father?"  
"His sort lie, steal..." the priest tried, but I butted in,  
"His sort? What is that? He doesn't have money so he's a criminal? He can't have a job, so he loses all respect?"  
"Look, just leave! I told you, his sort is not welcome!" he growled.  
I glanced at Alex, who looked close to tears. My heart ached for him and I comforted him.  
"He has no business telling us to leave Alex. Please stay and accept God's love and help."  
"I am telling you, his sort..."  
"Who are you to judge this man?" a voice suddenly said with rage.  
I glanced round - it was the man who had came in just before, and I hid a smile. Finally, some back up. Everyone else in the church had taken this as a fun show.  
"I..."  
"Judgement of man...or woman is reserved only for God!" the man barked, stunning the priest.  
"Now this man has come a long way since he became poor and now this kind teenager has offered him a sanctuary in God's love and acceptance, and a place to go for worship and guidance, yet you who teaches such things turn him away for a stereotypical view that does NOT describe this man peronally." the man added coolly.  
The priest looked down and sighed.  
"Fine sit down." he muttered, returning to his stand.  
I looked at the man, who grinned, and sat down. Alex followed my example, which was then copied by the man, who sat next to him.  
"I dunno Rach...maybe I'm better off in the gutter where no-one takes notice." Alex whispered.  
"Oh Alex, please don't think so low of yourself. In God's eye's, we are all equel with different cercumstances and different personalities. And in my eyes, you are a man, just like the greatest king. In my eyes, you are a person. Just like the greatest business owner. In my eye's, you are a friend. Just like the greatest peace pilgrem."  
Alex breathed out, and I could tell I had touched his heart, and it made my own heart soar with emotion.  
The man who had defended Alex smiled at me almost with pride.  
"My name is Zach. It's really excellent to meet you." he greeted warmly.  
"My name's Rachael, and this is Alex." I grinned in reply, siezing his hand and shaking it fondly.  
"Thank you so much for helping us there. I was running out of things to argue with." I laughed.  
Zach laughed back, and even Alex allowed himself a grin.  
"Excuse me for asking, but I've just got here today, and was wondering if you had any rooms available?"  
I gasped.  
"My spare room! Oh, Alex I'm so sorry, I never thought of asking you to stay. You needn't have slept another night on the streets. Oh. Please stay." I pleaded.  
"I...you've been so kind already..." he stammered in disbeleif.  
"One can never be too kind to her siblings. Please, I want both of you to stay."  
"But you said you only had one spare room." Alex said.  
"It's fine, I have a sofa-bed, so I'll stay in the living room." I answered.  
"Rachael, please think about this. Are you absalutely certain you want two strangers to stay in your flat?" Alex asked.  
"Yes! Zach helped the priest realise what really matters, and you are clearly in need. Come one, take advantage of a hot shower and three square meals...pleeeeaaassse!" Alex giggled, much to my delight.  
"I have no money to pay rent..."  
"And who said you had to pay rent?" I demaned.  
"Well if Zach must pay, it's only fair that I..."  
"And who said Zach must pay?" I grinned.  
"I can't understand it Rach. How can you possibly be so kind to anyone, let alone people you have known for less than a day?" Alex asked.  
My heart leapt again with devotion.  
"I prayed for a heart that could once again love and feel compassion, and I was blessed with an answer to that prayer." I answered gently.  
"Well...alright, but there must be something I could do?" Alex implored.  
"You can do the cleaning." I said, looking straight ahead and widening my eyes, desperatly trying not to laugh.  
Alex on the other hand burst out laughing and agreed immediately.  
The church service began and Alex learnt alot about God and at once began to feel love for him.  
"He seems so kind and gentle...and so loving." Alex breathed.  
"Yup. God is someone who anyone can turn to, with any problem. You can't surprise God, and there is nothing he hasn't seen or heard." Zach answered.  
"Oh. So, God knows absalutely everything?" Alex asked a little worredly.  
Me and Zach nodded, waiting for an explanation to his question.  
"Well...what about all of the bad stuff I've done. I mean, I have stolen before, to eat, and stuff like that." he said shakily.  
"Confession and asking God to forgive you is the best thing to do." Zach answered kindly, easing Alex.  
We got to my house and I showed Zach and Alex to their rooms before starting lunch.  
I made a traditional sunday roast and called the boys in.  
"I'm sorry there's no table - no dining room actually, but er, here's your dinner." I smiled.  
Both men grinned with appreciation and accepted their meals.  
"Anything anyone wants to watch?" I asked.  
Zach smiled and looked towards Alex, who shrugged.  
"I haven't watched television for eight years, so I'd have no clue what to watch." Alex answered sheepishly.  
I smiled and had a look through the channels.  
"Oh, would anyone mind if I watched 'touched by an angel' because, it is a fantastic show!"  
Zach and Alex both shook there heads, so I put it on just as it was starting.  
I sang along to the opening and glanced towards the boys, who were trying not to laugh.  
"God has given me alot of things, just not the gift of beautiful song!" I laughed.  
Alex laughed while Zach grinned, before piping up,  
"You know, song doesn't have to sound fantastic to be beautiful. It is the inner beauty that counts - the way it makes your heart feel, and the way it affects other people. A truly beautiful song could be sung by a terrible singer, but if the message is clear, it can change the way people feel forever." he explained, with compassion in his voice.  
I was stunned and knew I would always keep those words in my heart, for it was from the heart of Zach where they came from.  
Weeks passed, and I got Alex sorted, with help from Zach.  
I went shopping with Zach and looked at some clothes for men and picked out quite alot of outfits for my new friend.  
I was about to pay, but Zach refused to let me and instead payed for them himself and then bought me lunch.  
As we ate, we strung up conversation.  
"How do you feel about God, Rach?" Zach asked gently.  
"Well...I knew little about him through my childhood, but I was certainly interested. I loved the bible stories, and as I grew older, and experienced difficulties through my family, I turned to God for help, and I strongly feel he answered. Everytime I prayed, I was filled with a real sense of peace, and even devotion and total love. It didn't last too long though. As time passed, my heart grew cold and I found I didn't love God as much. Or at least, didn't realise." I stopped briefly, glancing at Zach, who was watching me intently. I had a quick drink and continued.  
"As more time passed, I realised I was losing faith so I prayed for a more loving and compassionate heart. Despite my lack of faith, my prayers were answered!" I said with growing excitement, "Not in the way I thought though. I didn't immediatley feel my heart fill with overwhelming devotion and fall into deep worship. I did notice things though.  
I noticed things I never had before. I noticed the people who really needed...needed care, shelter, warmth...love. Because of that, I realsied what really mattered to God, I think. See, I think God wants us as humans to express devotion not to him,  
but to each other. To care for one another and express real feelings. To put ourself in their situation and allow compassion to take over our hearts and let that compassion decide our actions with trust. When I first saw Alex, all I saw was people walking blindly past, oblivious. I saw how he knew he was ignored and just took it. I saw him lose his last string of dignity as he was beaten up...by CHILDREN! Children, I ask you! My heart ached for him, and that is why I decided to help him.  
I was horrified by the priest, but at least we met because of it." I smiled.  
Zach smiled back fondly.  
"So, after all of that, I completely love God. For everything he has given us, and his very personality is enough to send shivers down my spine! When I said I prayed for more faith and love - it was answered also, because of my new loving heart.  
By showing others our love, we in turn show God we love his creation and his power, for he IS love."  
I sighed and grinned, overwhelmed simply by thinking of God.  
Zach stared at me, before slowly drinking his coke. I followed his example and we were soon finished.  
We made our way home and I gave Alex his new clothes.  
"Ok, we're gonna get you a job my friend." I smiled to Alex, looking through the newspaper.  
"Hmm, it seems Miss Hardy is asking for someone to fix her back door - she'll pay $50 for the job, and an extra $20 if you paint it." I read.  
"$70!" he repeated.  
I nodded, feeling sorry for him but trying not to show it.  
I rang the number and Miss Hardy said the offer was still up, so Alex was all set to go.  
He came back about five hours later, the door fixed and painted, with $70 in his pocket. He was glowing with pride.  
"It was the same woman who stuck her nose up at me - she didn't even recognise me!" he laughed.  
Giggling, I made some drinks and we settled down to watch 'touched by an angel'.  
The angel, called Monica, helped a man who had a near-death experience but feared death when he saw the darkness.  
When it finished, I realised how much scared I was of death.  
Zach looked at me suddenly, and I shivered.  
Looking at Zach, I told him just how scared of death I was.  
"Why do you fear death so much?" he asked gently.  
"Well...it's the fact that you just rot away until their's nothing left...and what do you see? Do you just lie in silent darkness forever,  
or do you live as a ghost, watching the ones you love until it's their time to die? Or do you go to heaven or hell? Can you go to heaven but come back and visit as a ghost? I'm so scared. Even if I did get to heaven, I'm scared of God." I whispered.  
"Why do you fear God so much? You are loyal to him, and he will always be loyal back." Zack answered.  
"Yeah but...he's like, the ultimate power. What if I was to meet him and, I dunno, do something wrong?"  
"I don't think when your in God's sight, you can do wrong. I beleive God views right and wrong differently than humans.  
What you see as wrong is swearing and saying the wrong thing. What God sees as wrong is worshiping the devil, hate and violence." Zack told me.  
I nodded, but said I was still scared.  
He laughed and made me my dinner, which I found was the most delicious meal humanly possible to make.  
"Wow Zach, that was fantastic. I've never actually tasted anything like it." I praised, much to his pleasure.  
Zack grinned and I saw something in his eyes go really loving and soft. Not that he wasn't already though! It was just that,  
he seemed to feel his heart soar when he was praised for his work, and it was visible in his eyes. The moment passed, and Zach decided to go to bed.  
Before he went, I asked him something on impulse.  
"Zach...will you help me?"  
"What with?"  
"Well...I haven't spoke to my sister for three years because of drug abuse, but I still love her very much. I stayed by her through thick and thin. I was there when she turned to drugs. I was there through her isolation of the family. I was there when she cried.  
I was there when she had the shakes. I was there when she was threatened for money. Then she turned away from me.  
When I was with her, and she got high, she would beat me up. She just kept on punching and kicking me until she was sick.  
After a few weeks, I grew furious with her for everything. For turning to drugs, for turning her back on the family and breaking their hearts. For refusing help, and ultimatley the way she used me. Begging me for money for her damn drugs and then becoming violent with me after taking them. I tried. I really tried to follow Jesus's words, you know? If someone strikes your right cheek offer them your left. But after five weeks of putting up with it, I though bullshit! Fuck it! So when she starting hitting me again, I hit back. I released my fury on her hard and fast. I beat her to a pulp, and she was even nearly unconscious. That's when I stopped and realised just what I was doing. So, I helped her to bed and kept an eye on her for the rest of the night. She was fine the next morning, just sore. She came downstairs and told me she needed $100 to pay off a dealer that day.  
I said 'no, screw you! Stay the hell out of my life, and don't come back until your clean!' and then I walked.  
I had actually won $18 million on the lottery a few weeks before hand, but I never told her. She would have just played me for every cent. So I packed my stuff and left a letter on the bed, telling her to get clean and make something of her life, before leaving her $5000. She probably spent it on drugs. I lost my faith in her and my heart was broken as much as my mother's.  
I told her what had happened and told her I was moving here. Of course, I made sure she knew she was always welcome, and I gave $5 million. She calls me a few times a week, and I got a call off her not long ago, saying my sister was again in hospital.  
She has accute liver failure and may die. Our other sister had to have part of her liver removed when she was stabbed, so she can't even ask to donate. I'm the only one left that can save her.  
What do I do Zach?  
Do I ignore her and let her die?  
Do I give her part of my liver and pray she lives? Pray that I live?  
What if something goes wrong? What if we both die? What if I die and my sister endulges in more drugs with guilt? My mother would lose two daughters. I couldn't do that to her. But I can't just let my sister die - I couldn't do that to my mother either...or my sister. What do I do?"  
Zach carefully sat down and though of his words carefully.  
"Rachael, you have a huge choice to make here. If you do nothing, your sister will die, and you will live with that guilt for the rest of your life. If you donate part of your liver, and have faith that this is the wake up call your sister needed, you're family will be whole again. You're real dilema is your fear of death. I know you'll do the right thing, but you must face your worst fear.  
I can tell you though - liver transplants generally have a very high success rate."  
"Generally?"  
"Well, there's allways risks Rach, but please have faith in God and pray to him to get you through this. I promise you will live, and your sister will have a fresh start. You're mother's heart will be healed, as will yours. And you're neices will get their aunties back."  
I waited a few moments before answering.  
"Will you come with me?" I whispered.  
"In a heartbeat."  
The next morning, I sat Alex down.  
"Alex, this is alot to take in, but...I'm leaving. I'm moving back to my hometown because my family needs me. Zach is coming with me for support."  
"Forgive my rudeness, but what will I do if you're not here? I'll have no friend, and no home." Alex asked gently.  
"You will. I will always be your friend. Always. And I'm giving you this flat. I bought it off the landlord, so legally it's mine.  
It's yours now, rent free."  
"Oh Rach..."  
"And here is $100,000. Please have a good life, and I'll hopefully visit you frequently. And I swear to write." I whispered.  
Alex stood up and hugged me tight, and we cried for a little while. At last, I broke the hug and said it was time for me to go.  
Alex nodded his head as Zach came in. He said goodbye to Alex, who shook his hand and thanked him for everything.  
Me and Zach rushed to the airport and caught the next flight to Florida.  
Arriving, we went straight my mother's and dropped the bags off and then got a cab to the hospital. I didn't even have time to introduce Zach to my mother.  
When we got to the hospital, I was taken to the surgery and put to sleep. Zach held my hand as my mother held my sister's.  
I saw a tunnel with a beautiful light at the end and walked towards it.  
A man appeared and smiled at me.  
"It is not your time Rachael, but God has asked me to tell you this - You're doing the right thing, and your heart is warmer than ever. Both you and your sister will be fine, and God will always stay with you. Oh, and now you've met me, there's no way you can be scared of me, especially as you think I'm very hansome." he grinned.  
I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, and it broke the ice. I was almost excited to meet death.  
"I cannot beleive being dead can be so peaceful." I whispered.  
Death smiled and nodded, before telling me to get back down to Earth. There was a sudden jolt and I realsied I was lying down with my eyes closed. A machine was on very close to me, and my chest was hurting like hell.  
Opening my eyes, I saw my mother and Zach next to me. My mother had clearly been crying, wheras Zach looked totally calm.  
Exhausted, I fell asleep, and woke up in a bed.  
I looked around. My mother was not there, but Zach was sitting right next to me.  
"Welcome back." he winked.  
"Is Hannah alright?" I asked.  
"Yes. Your mother has gone to see her. You died you know, for seven minutes."  
"I know. I met death, and now I am unafraid. And I now love God more than ever." I breathed.  
That swelled up look in Zach's eyes came back, but I was distracted by my mother coming in.  
"Hannah's doing great Rach. And thank you...so much. I feared you wouldn't go through with it, especially with you fear of death." she whispered, suddenly gasping slightly at the last word.  
"Zach told me I was dead for seven minutes - I met death and now I love God more than ever - he gave me a second chance mom,  
and he gave Hannah a second chance."  
"But it was you who truly gave Hannah her life back." Zach whispered.  
"But it was God who gave me to my mom in the first place." I whispered back.  
Zach's eyes swelled with pride and he hugged me tightly. I had never been so overwhelmed with a powerful love.  
"Thank you." I smiled gently when he let go.  
"I have a feeling God is immensly proud of you Rachael." Zach said, watching me meaningfully.  
I gasped and looked into Zach's eyes, suddenly realising why he had that look everytime I praised him.  
He was God.  
I nervously looked down and slowly sat up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zach grinning.  
"Carefull Rach, you might hurt yourself." Mom said.  
"I don't think so...I have a feeling someone's watching me very closely." I laughed nervously.  
Zach laughed and it was suddenly musical and explosive. I shook with his power and could feel his immense love and pride.  
I shivered and at last looked at Zach again.  
"So...er, hi." I smiled.  
Zach exploded into laughter again, bringing me to joy and excitement.  
"Did I miss something?" mom asked, watching us.  
"Rach is just excited because she no longer fears death or God, and because I've just asked if she'll be my girlfiend."  
"Oh my God!" I gasped before I could stop myself.  
Zach watched me.  
"I, er, well...yes, I'll, I'll be your girlfriend." I stuttered.  
Zach grinned and his eyes twinkled.  
Time passed and I was released from hospital on the same day as Hannah.  
I went back to my mother's with Zach and she told me I could stay as long as I needed, with Hannah.  
"Can Zach stay?" I asked quietly.  
"Do you trust him?" mom asked me.  
"With my life." I breathed.  
"Then he can stay." mom smiled, watching Zach with interest as he fondly nodded at her.  
The next day, Hannah awkwardly came into the kitchen and sat down. Mom was happy to have her back, but couldn't forgive her for what she did to us.  
"What's for breakfast?" she asked gently.  
"Whatever you make." Mom replied coldly.  
I looked up at her and then Hannah, before nervously looking at Zach.  
Zach looked at me and sighed.  
"I think you should talk to your mom Rach, and remind her about forgiveness and new beginnings.  
I nodded and downed my cup of coffee.  
"Come on mom, we need to talk." I said, leading the way to the living room.  
She followed and shut the door behind her.  
"Look, I know it's hard for you to forgive her, but we need to move on as a family."  
"But look what she's done and she thinks she can automatically come back like nothing happened." she barked back, fury growing.  
"Mom, we've been given a second chance as a family, and we need to take it while we can." I said.  
"But..."  
"Mom please! Hannah is off the drugs now and we just need her to know we're here for her so she doesn't go back to them."  
"Rachael, she knew we were always there, and she used you for money and as a punch bag."  
"Well, I did beat her to a pulp the night before I left." I admitted quietly.  
"You were furious." Mom soothed.  
"That's no excuse. I almost murdered her mom. We need to stay strong. What's done is done. We must look to the future. Besides,  
God is closer to us than ever, and if we trust him, we will have a good life." I told her confidently.  
"Alright. Alright. Come on then." she gave in, turning to go back in the dining room.  
"Mom...I love you." I said, hugging her tightly.  
"I love you too." she replied, squeezing me.  
Going back into the kitchen, we found Zach had finished his breakfast and Hannah was sitting opposite him awkwardly.  
Zach glanced at me and smiled.  
I smiled back, but I was still a bit nervous around him.  
Zach sensed my emotion and snorted, sending me into fits of giggles, breaking the ice.  
I sat next to him, feeling safe and protected, and loved.  
Mom grudgily made Hannah some eggs and bacon with toast and put it in front of her.  
"I don't like eggs anymore you idiot." Hannah said coldly.  
I looked up, stunned.  
Mom on the other hand went crazy.  
"Oh you don't like it! I didn't like it when you turned to drugs! I didn't like it when you beat up Rach! I didn't like it when you turned your back on us for a constant high! I had to put up with it, so tough!" she screamed.  
Hannah stood up and went into mom's face threateningly.  
"Don't start on me you ugly bitch, I'll kick you to fuck!" she growled.  
Now I grew angry.  
"Sit down!" I snapped.  
"Or what?" she threatened, fists at the ready.  
"Sit down!" I repeated.  
She swung at me but I ducked out the way.  
She tried again but I dodged her a second time. I was by now furious and pinned her against the wall. Somehow, I had extra strength, so I held her at ease.  
"You've been given a second chance here, don't blow it because of your stinking attitude. You have no excuse, you know what you saying!"  
"She started it!" Hannah objected.  
"No Hannah, you started it by doing drugs. You broke our hearts and almost killed yourself. Look to the future, for it is yours if you ask God for it. We've been given a second chance, and not many have them. I suggest you say sorry to mom, and sit down." I almost pleaded.  
Hannah seemed to have gotten the message and nodded, so I let her go.  
Awkwardly, she said sorry to mom and sat down, eating all of her breakfast.  
Mom looked a bit tearful, so I motioned her to follow me.  
She did and we went back into the living room. As soon as the door was closed, Mom burst into tears and collapsed onto the sofa.  
I sighed and curled up next to her, embrasing her.  
"How could she?" mom pleaded.  
"We've been through harder times, and I know from friends in high places that if we try as hard as we can, our future will be good."  
I gently explained.  
Mom had her cry and at last calmed down. Drying her eyes she smiled and we went back into the kitchen.  
Hannah looked generally sorry and apologised again.  
I nodded and sat next to Zach.  
"That was eventfull." I sighed.  
He nodded.  
"Everything turned out alright though. You seem to be a pretty good peace maker." he praised, his eyes twinkling.  
My heart kind of fluttered, and when he laughed I sheepishly grinned at him.  
A few weeks went by and I grew curious of Zach.  
"Zach, when people pray to you, how do you handle it? I mean like 3 billion prayers at once has gotta be hard."  
"Well, I slow them down and listen to one at a time. Remember, I am the master of the universe, and little time passes by the time I listen to every prayer, so I can answer them at any time they need to be answered."  
"Cool." I smiled.  
Zach smiled back, waiting for the next question.  
"So...what about angels?"  
"Angels are my soldiers of peace. I send them on messages and they bring hope and joy to those who need it. Everyone also has a guardian angel with them for their entire lives."  
"Wow."  
"Would you like to meet yours?" Zach asked me.  
"I'd love to!" I answered surprised.  
With a twinkle of his eyes, Zach said, "Adam, Rach wants to meet you."  
Immediately, Adam made himself visible and bowed his head to Zach before looking at me keenly.  
"Hi!" I smiled.  
"Hello there. I've been watching you since you were born." he grinned exciedly, loving the fact that I could talk to him now.  
"Ok...creepy." I observed mischeiviously.  
"Oh, I didn't mean..." Adam said, before noticing me and Zach were laughing.  
Adam sighed and smiled, shaking his head.  
Hannah came in.  
"Who's this?" she asked.  
"This is Adam...a friend of Zach and me." I answered, looking over at Zach who wore a mischeivious smile.  
"He's as cute as Zach." Hannah observed.  
Startled, I asked what she meant by that.  
"I'm just saying...Zach's kinda cute and Adam is too." Hannah replied sheepishly.  
"Oh God!" I whispered.  
Zach raised his eyebrows and looked at me.  
"Er...sorry." I apologised quietly.  
Zach smiled and rolled his eyes.  
"What are you sorry about?" Hannah asked.  
"Zach is - highly religious." I answered, looking down.  
"You're hiding something." Hannah said bluntly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"There's something going on here, and I'll find out what it is!" she said, before leaving.  
I rolled my eyes and giggled.  
Zach smiled back, joyous that I was happy. Adam in turn sensed God's joy and excitedly exploded into song.  
Angels came from everywhere to sing praises of God's joy and love.  
"I love it when they do this." Zach sighed, his eyes twinkling again.  
This statement sent the angels ecstatic and they wildly flew around God's grace.  
My heart soared with joy at the sound and sight, and I realised that I truly loved God with all my heart and more.  
Zach sensed this and hugged me tightly. I had never felt anything like it. I didn't just love God. I was IN love with him!  
Mine and Zach's eyes met and I blushed before I was interupted by mom.  
"Rach, what's all that noise?" she asked, coming downstairs.  
"Go back to heaven." Zach commanded.  
Obedience was immediate, and calm was restored. Before I could blink, Zach was standing infront of the CD player, with his hand on stop. Mom walked in and observed the scene.  
"Sorry Angela, Rachael and I were listening to some angelic music. It's supposed to calm you down and remind you of God's love, joy and mercy." The last word was almost obviously directed to Hannah, who came in seconds after Mom.  
She watched him startled.  
"God turned his back on me a long time ago." she muttered.  
I suddenly felt cold and looked at Zach again, who showed pain in his eyes.  
"God never left you Hannah. You left him, and felt you couldn't turn back - but you can. God will lovingly forgive you and hug you with his grace." he said gently.  
"But...I've done so much wrong - how could God forgive me, or love me?" Hannah asked quietly.  
I opened my mouth as my heart went out to her. I felt so sorry for her. It was probably best Hannah didn't know she was actually speaking to God.  
"Look - justice is getting what you deserve, grace is getting what you do not deserve, and mercy is not getting something you deserve." Zach said.  
"So...you think God will forgive me even though I don't deserve it?" Hannah asked.  
"I KNOW God will forgive you Hannah, and he has NEVER stopped loving you, and never will." Zach answered, looking her straight in the eye.  
"But...how do I even ask for forgiveness? I mean, how do I come about repenting and stuff?" she asked awkwardly.  
Zach's eyes twinkled with joy again, and I could feel it in my own heart.  
"Well, go to your room and pray. Pray for God to forgive you for your sins and for causing so much heartache. Confess everything you have done, and you WILL be forgiven, I swear!" Zach answered compassionatley.  
Hannah nodded and there was a few minutes of silence before she quietly came over to me.  
"Will you help me?" she whispered, and my heart leapt again.  
I nodded and she turned to go upstairs. Before I followed her, I looked at Zach with joy. He raised his eyebrows and smiled.  
I walked over to him awkwardly.  
"I er...haven't exactly prayed in a while seen as though you've been with me - what if I do it wrong?" I asked.  
"Come on Rach! You'll find it is impossible for you to do anything wrong anymore, and besides, no-one can get repention wrong."  
Zach smiled with encouragement.  
"Thanks - speak to you in a few minutes then." I laughed.  
Zach laughed with me and I followed Hannah upstairs.  
I shut the door behind me when I got to her room and I knelt on the floor. Hannah followed my example.  
"Ok - tell God what you did wrong and he'll forgive you." I explained.  
Hannah awkwardly began.  
"Hi lord...it's Hannah. I er, need to tell you what I have done, cos it's been eating away at me for a while now."  
She looked at me and I nodded with encouragement.  
"Well. When I was little, I stole some chocolate from a shop. I guess that's where my greed came from - to get things I wanted for as little as possible. I lied alot to my mom. I would skive school and go to friend's houses - that's where I started drugs."  
Hannah looked at me nervously, and suddenly couldn't do it anymore.  
"I can't do it Rach, I feel stupid! I don't even know if there is a God!" she snarled.  
"Hannah PLEASE! I know there is a God, and he cares deeply about you. His mercy is invaluable, and his love is rich. I'm begging you Hannah, don't throw away something so precious!"  
Hannah looked torn, and I didn't know what else to say, so I silently prayed.  
"Lord, we really need your help. She doesn't think she can do it anymore, and I don't know what else to say to her."  
At once, there was a knock on the door. Hannah stood up, and told the person to come in.  
I stayed kneeling, knowing exactly who it was.  
"Everything going alright?" Zach asked, watching me out of the corner of his eye.  
Hannah glanced at me, before saying everything was fine.  
I looked at her pointedly. Zach didn't move his gaze at all.  
"Ok, maybe not. I - I don't know how to pray!" Hannah admitted.  
"Would you like me to help - I'm exremely experienced at this kind of thing." Zack answered.  
Hannah nodded, looking down.  
"Alright." Zach smiled, sitting on the bed.  
"Well done for praying for her Rach - it was the right thing to do." Zach told me telepathically.  
"Yes lord, but will she repent to you tonight?" I asked back.  
"She will."  
"So, what do I do?" Hannah asked.  
"Hmm. Kneel infront of me." Zach instructed.  
"Ok - pretend for a moment, that I am God." Zach said.  
Startled, I watched him before turning to Hannah.  
"I, er..."  
"It's alright. God's nice remember. So, I am full of love. I am full of forgiveness. I am full of compassion. What do you say to me?" Zach asked.  
"I would say that...I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry that I stole, and lied, and took drugs and beat up my sister. I'm sorry for breaking my family's hearts. And I'm sorry for turning away from you and I would plead with you to let me turn back. I really want to - I have a need to feel that strong love and devotion that Rach is always going on about. I have a need to feel your peace." Hannah replied gently, almost crying.  
"Child, I feel in my heart that you are very much forgiven and very much loved." Zach whispered, "Now if you were to ask for anything in the world, what would it be?"  
"I would ask for my mother to forgive me and to let our bond grow strong again."  
"Have faith, and it shall be done." Zach claimed.  
Hannah shivered before smiling, peace clear on her face.  
"Phew - I need some food!" she laughed, leaving the room quickly, getting used to the new feeling of devotion.  
I looked at Zach, who looked back positively glowing with joy.  
I smiled and said,  
"Thank you...truly."  
Zach nodded and stood up, motioning for me to follow him.  
I obeyed and followed him to my own bedroom where their was a small shrine of God and his angels.  
Zach stood infront of it and put his hands on his hips.  
"This looks nothing like me!" he scolded, looking at the picture.  
I burst out laughing.  
"In fairness lord, no-one's ever seen you before."  
"Hmpf. They have now, so change it." he replied.  
I smiled. "Then my family would know who you are...Zach."  
He put his hands down and smiled back.  
"Alright - when this is over, and your family know who I am, you get that picture changed!"  
I laughed again.  
"Yes lord!" I replied, much to his pleasure.  
We went into the kitchen and found mom and Hannah laughing together.  
My heart leapt and I nodded to Zach with gratification.  
He nodded back and watched as my mother and sister have a small food fight, giggling like teenagers.  
That night, I decided to google 'friends with god' and there was a link to a youtube video.  
As I watched it, I couldn't stop laughing. I shook my head and giggled as God made it so the man's lighter wouldn't light.  
As it finished, I shook my head again and said outloud, "Wonder if God gets offended by this kind of thing."  
"Nah, it's funny." Zach said, appearing next to me. I nearly jumped out of my skin.  
"Zach! I'm still not used to that."  
He roared with laughter at me, making me laugh.  
When we settled down, Zach said,  
"Rachael, that gift you keep writing about - it's yours for real."  
"Really?" I squeeled excitedly.  
"I'm hardly gonna lie, am I?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.  
I laughed and shook my head.  
"I've got to try it out!" I said, so Zach stood back as I stood on my bed.  
"Ok...here I go."  
I concentrated hard on the shape of a huge pure white dog with one black marking - the shape of a crucifix around the neck.  
Jumping, I landed on all four paws!  
Excited, I wagged my tail! It was such a strange feeling, but I loved it. I excitedly jumped around and praised God lovingly.  
My new dog ears could hear my mom coming, so I jumped back onto the bed, landing in my human form.  
My mom came in, and observed Zach and me laughing with joy and excitement.  
"You two are getting very close." she smiled, putting my laundry in my drawers.  
"So are you and Hannah I notice." I grinned back.  
She laughed with some excitement.  
"I know! I've forgiven her for everything! It's like my heart just soars when I think of her as my daughter!"  
She sighed.  
"You and Michelle too of course!" she added.  
I laughed and shook my head.  
"If you loved me, you'd get me a drink." I said slowly.  
"Lazy git!" my mom replied, laughing with me.  
She went and got me a drink of milk. Meanwhile, Zach told me not to tell anyone about my new gift.  
I nodded in agreement, but couldn't help but asking why.  
"Well, if you told anyone about them, you would lose them - I can't help that, it's kind of just part of the deal." he answered.  
I nodded again, still excited with my new power.  
"So, could I change anything - even extinct animals?" I asked.  
"Yes - you can even change into mythical creatures." Zach nodded.  
Mom came in and gave me my milk.  
"Thanks mom." I smiled, sitting crossed-legged on my bed.  
"Sooo, Zach. If you don't mind me asking, what did you do before you met Rachael?" Mom asked.  
"I travelled the world, helping people wherever I could and teaching people about God." Zach answered.  
"Oh, where have you been?" Mom asked with interest.  
"Literally everywhere in the world - every continent, every city, every town, every village, every tribe. You name it and I'll bet I've been there." Zach smiled back.  
"Hmm - China?"  
"Yes."  
"Japan?"  
"Yes."  
"Cyprus?"  
"Yes."  
"Britain?"  
"Yes."  
"Africa?"  
Mom grinned.  
"You must have seen alot of things, and different cultures." Mom observed.  
"Oh yes - it's fascinating." Zach nodded with enthusiam.  
"What made you stay in Florida?" Mom asked.  
"Your daughter." Zach grinned slyly.  
I blushed back shyly, wheras mom looked suddenly edgey.  
"Well, I pray your a good one Zach - please promise me you'll be kind and loving to her always, and treat her with fairness and loyalty."  
Zach stood up and took my mother's hands.  
"Angela, I swear on everything that I am that I will always love your daughter and treat her with fairness and loyalty. She is a very special person and has an extraordinary heart that I am lucky enough to share with her. She has been through a lot - you all have, but I swear to you that difficult times will not be caused by me. All I can offer you is enternal peace and happiness. I love you all, but Rachael has a special place in my heart." he claimed compassionatley.  
My heart soared with high emotion.  
God was IN love with me too!  
I was almost crying at Zach's speech.  
Mom left us and Zach sat next to me, enveloping me in an embrace.  
Before I realised what was happening, I was kissing Zach like there was no tomorrow.  
His kiss was gentle, yet powerfull, and my heart beat faster.  
When we broke, Zach gently stroked my face, and I hugged his hand.  
"Will you marry me?" he whispered, producing a gorgeous engagement ring.  
Heart quickening, a million thoughts passed through my mind.  
"Marry God?" I laughed gently, "Why not?"  
Zach grinned and hugged me tightly, before kissing me again.  
"Shall we go and tell you mother and sister?" Zach asked.  
I nodded and we went down stairs.  
"Mom - Hannah, come here." I called from the living room.  
They came in and sat down, waiting for the reason I summoned them.  
"Er...Zach and I - are getting married." I squeeled.  
Mom and Hannah excitedly leapt up and hugged us and congradulated us.  
The next few hours were full of laughter, and much alcohol was drunk.  
In the morning, I woke up with a horrible hangover.  
Groaning, I grudgily sat up, holding my head in my hands.  
Zach appeared next to me and laughed.  
"That's what happens when you get drunk."  
I groaned again as my head throbbed.  
"Hey - you said, 'Go and get drunk and throw up' so I'm blaming you for this!" I said, smiling slightly.  
Zach laughed again and touched my head.  
Instantly, the my hangover was no more.  
"Thank you!" I almost sung, making Zach's eyes reveal his inner joy at the praise.  
A small amount of time passed, and the wedding day came. It was certainly interesting!  
As we stood infront of each other, the preist began the service.  
"We stand here today in the sight of God to join these two beloveds in holy matramony."  
I glanced at Zach, who was wearing an expression that said he was dying to laugh at the irony.  
"Now, you said you had your own vows?" the preist asked.  
We nodded, so the preist asked Zach to start.  
"Rachael, I offer you these vows - I vow to you that I will always be by your side for all of time and more, and I vow to offer you an eternity of peace, love and commitment. I vow to always protect you - whatever that may mean. I would even fight the devil to keep you safe, and I will always win because it is my love for you that unlocks my strength - and my love for you will never die."  
My heart soared with intense love and I locked eyes with him, nearly crying.  
He held my hands and smiled at me with encouragement and devotion.  
"Rachael, could you say your vows please?" the preist asked me.  
"Zach...I offer you these vows. I vow to stay loyal to you, through thick and thin, high and low. I vow to follow you in your decisions and offer my loyalty and absalute love. I vow to always hold you words closely guarded in my heart.  
I love you, and will forever stand by you."  
"Zach, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, in holy matramony?"  
"I do."  
"And Rachael, do you take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband, in holy matramony?"  
"I do."  
"Then I now pronounce you man and wife - you may kiss the bride." the preist grinned.  
On que, Zach pulled me close and kissed me passionately.  
The church erupted into cheers and celebrated our bonding love.  
I turned round and threw my flowers behind me. Hannah caught it and slowly looked at Adam.  
"I think we have a love going on between a human and a celestial being." I giggled.  
"Goodness me - that could NEVER happen!" Zach grinned.  
"Oh my God." I suddenly said.  
"What?"  
"Have I just become the step-mother of 6.7 billion children?" I asked.  
Zach grinned and nodded.  
"And then there's the millions of angels - including Jesus."  
"Wow - I'm the wife and mother of the two beings I worshipped." I said, shaking my head.  
Zach grinned again and asked if I wanted to meet Jesus.  
"Sure."  
We went into a private room, and Zach summoned Jesus.  
"Father." Jesus greeted warmly, "And mother!" he laughed, hugging me.  
"Don't tell Mary you said that!" I laughed, "It's great to meet you."  
"And it is an honour to meet you." Jesus replied kindly.  
"So...can I ask some questions while your both here?" I asked.  
Both nodded, so I asked,  
"Well - what about the trilogy of the father, son and holy spirit? What does that mean?"  
"It means that my soul - or spirit - lives in me, the father of creation. Half of my spirit lives in Jesus, as he is my son.  
This means that he is half of me, and half human, while I am fully God. That makes me the only God, but gives rise to the trilogy - the father - me, the son - Jesus, and the holy spirit - my soul that lives in everything."  
"Cool. What about evil?" I asked gently.  
"Evil is the creation of Lucifer. He despises humans, which is why he became a fallen angel. He was supposed to see what good humans could be, but he refused to let me be right, so everywhere he went, he manipulated people to commit sins. The first was on Eve - he manipulated her to disobey me, so she and Adam could not have eternal life. From then on, Lucifer realised if people turned evil, they would turn away from me and worswhip him instead. The more people he gets to turn away from me, the stronger he gets - he's getting ready for armageddon." Zach answered seriously.  
"But...Jesus died so humans could have eternal life." I said.  
"Yes - after armageddon." Jesus added.  
"But - then what happens to those who die before armageddon?" I asked nervously.  
"They go to an in-between place. No-one but us and the angels have been to heaven yet. The in-between place is a bit like heaven though - it's beautiful, joyous and safe." Zach told me.  
"Um - what are ghosts?" I asked interested.  
"Ghosts are souls - when a person dies, they have the choice to visit earth as many times as they wish." Jesus answered, "A soul is usually invisible except to us and each other, but special people can see them, and most people can feel the presense around them."  
Adam knocked on the door and came in.  
"My lords and lady, I'm sorry to interupt, but I have a message for Rachael." he explained.  
"What is it?"  
"Hannah says, 'come and cut the cake, cos I'm starving!' my lady." Adam grinned.  
I burst out laughing and shook my head.  
"Alright, we're coming." I said.  
Jesus smiled and said he had to return to heaven.  
"Why?"  
"Well - it might be awkward if everyone saw Jesus at our wedding." Zach smiled.  
"Oh...well, I'm sorry you had to miss it." I apologised.  
Jesus shook his head and told me not to worry about it, before vanishing.  
Turning to Zach, I suddenly asked,  
"Why did Adam call me 'lady' Zach?"  
"Well, I'm a lord, and the wife of a lord is a lady. I am the lord of the universe, and you are the lady of the universe." he answered.  
"Oh. So, what is in store for the future?"  
"Well, after armageddon, everyone will know that you are my wife and worship you alongside Jesus and I."  
"It's so strange. I went from and ordinary girl to lady of the universe - what made you choose me?" I asked.  
"Your destiny was always to fall in love with and marry me. Yours was to give birth to my son and live with me in eternal bliss." Zach answered gently.  
"But do you love me as your wife, or as your creation and child?"  
"As my wife." Zach answered with certainty.  
"Wait - Mary had your son, not me...whay didn't you marry her?" I asked.  
"Rachael, a soul has more than one life as they learn lessons. Perhaps you should remember you first life." Zach answered thoughtfully.  
I gasped as I suddenly lived through the life of Mary in my head.  
Opening my eyes, I clung to Zach's hand, breathing heavily.  
"You see, everyone lives ten different lives at different points in time to learn important lessons that the soul needs to learn. Your first life was as Mary, the mother of Jesus, and this is your last life, in which you marry me and complete the order of the universe. I have always wanted a close family, and now it is complete. Me, my wife, and our son.  
Everyone will worship us three as we lovingly command them through time."  
I smiled and cuddled him fiercly, never wanting to let him go.  
Holding my hand, Zach led me to the party room. As we entered, everyone erupted into cheers and I grinned with pure and total joy.  
Zach and I cut our cake and enjoyed a really good party. At the end, we danced to 'Unbreakable' by Westlife.  
When we left and sat in our Limo to go to the hotel, I sighed contently in Zach's chest, hardly daring to beleive my luck.  
Zach and I did make love, and afterwards I thoughtfully lay awake.  
"Something troubling you my dear?" Zach asked.  
"No - I'm just thinking that that wasn't nearly as weird as I though it would be." I giggled.  
Zach laughed back and shook his head, before we fell into a perfect sleep.  
In the morning, I woke up to Zach talking to someone. Opening my eyes, I discovered it was Jesus.  
"Yes father, but I really think that mother shouldn't be there - she's just married you and it's alot to take in."  
"I shouldn't be where?" I asked sleepily.  
"At the battle of armageddon - it will be a horrifying ordeal, and your faith in father may be shaken." Jesus answered worridly.  
"Ah, that can never happen. Besides, I read the book of revelations, so I have an idea of what to expect." I replied, looking between Zach and Jesus.  
Zach sighed as he made the choice.  
"I understand your concerns son, but Rachael is part of the plan, and she has a huge part to play in her family's survival."  
"I do?" I asked sharply.  
"Yes - your very existance will be questioned during the apocolapyse." Zach answered slowly, "and your faith in me will be also threatened."  
"Well...will you still be with me?" I asked quietly.  
"Of course." Zach responded, kissing me.  
I was filled with peace and when we parted, I smiled happily, still joyful at my sudden twist of fate.  
"Zach, can I ask you something?"  
"That is the beauty of free will." he answered with a twinkle in his eyes.  
Smiling, I asked,  
"Well, could I see some of the famous stuff in the bible, like, the parting of the red sea, and you telling moses he was your prophet, and the great flood?"  
"Sure." Zach nodded, waving his hands.  
Infront of us appeared a time portal.  
"Come." he said simply, offering his hand.  
I took it and found myself in heaven with Zach.  
Zach also sat on a throne!  
"Good day to you." Zach laughed.  
The seated Zach laughed back.  
"Ah, I remember when this happened of course." Zach told me.  
I nodded.  
"Right well, show time." The seated Zach said.  
We found ourself infront of a hut. A man sat not far away, offering a sacrafice to God.  
I couldn't help but feel really sorry for the bull.  
"Don't worry - the bull feels no pain during this. His spirit is quickly taken to the in-between place." Zach explained quickly.  
"Oh, alright." I smiled, feeling alot better.  
Smiling, Zach held my back and we relaxed as the other Zach began talking to the man, who I guessed was Noah.  
"Noah..." he breathed, "Noah...Noah..."  
"I'm here - is this the voice of the lord I hear?" Noah answered shakily.  
"It is." Zach answered gently.  
"Oh my lord," Noah breathed, falling to his knees, "What is it you want with me?"  
"I want you to build me and ark of gopherwood - make it 200 cubits long, 50 cubits in width and 30 cubits high." Zach commanded.  
"Forgive me my lord and God, but why do you want me to make such a huge boat, when I don't even even live near the sea?" Noah asked.  
"The world is full of hate and violence, and I am going to put an end to the wicked people of Earth in a great flood. Because you have been a good, loving and faithfull man, you and your family shall be saved. That is why you shall build the ark Noah, to save your family and the animals."  
"Yes my lord, and thank you so much for sparing me and my family. Your mercy is invaluable." Noah said humbly.  
"And your love is rich!" I whispered, stunned.  
Zach smiled and nodded, holding me tightly.  
I smiled back and we watched time speed up a bit as Noah built the ark, as God had commanded him, with his wife and three sons.  
When it was finished, Noah called out,  
"My lord and God, the ark is finished!"  
The villagers had been watching, and mocked Noah.  
"Tell your God to show himself if he is there!" one villager shouted. When nothing happened, the villagers snickered.  
Disgusted, I shook my head as the other Zach appeared next to us.  
"They don't beleive in me anymore." he said sadly.  
"And humans lack beleif in our time too." my Zach said, shaking his head.  
I looked down - even I had lacked beleif for a while.  
Zach hugged me again with reassurance, and I sighed with contentment as we watched the other Zach approach Noah again.  
"Go and get 7 of every clean animal and 2 of every unclean animal, male and female." he commanded.  
Noah obeyed and soon the ark was filled with every kind of animal.  
Time sped up again, and soon the old Zach sealed the ark tightly with everyone safely on board.  
Then the old Zach said - "Rain."  
Immediately, the rain fell and it rained and rained, for 40 days and 40 nights, flooding the planet and destroying everything and everyone.  
When the water had dried away after 150 days, Zach told Noah to come out of the ark.  
"Oh my lord, thank you humbly for sparing me and my family."  
He then sacraficed some of the clean animals as thanks and worshipped God for a while.  
Smiling, Zach put a rainbow in the sky and said,  
"This is a rainbow that I have put in the sky - it will serve as a reminder of this, and everytime it rains and the sun shines through,  
a rainbow will appear to remind humans that I will never again send a great flood to destroy them."  
Noah continued to worship him while the old Zach came over to us.  
"So, when are you off to next?" he asked.  
"Rach wants to see me tell Moses that he's my prophet, and then she wants to see the parting of the red sea."  
"Good, good." Zach smiled - well, I'll see you around Rach." he smiled, hugging me.  
I nodded and held my Zach's hand.  
I blinked and then we were in a cavern.  
Looking around, I saw a small bush.  
"Oh! Are we in Mt Sinai?" I asked excitedly - I had always wanted to go to Mt Sinai.  
"Yes - and here comes Moses, led by that trusty little sheep." Zach smiled slyly.  
I glanced around as the old Zach appeared and nodded my head.  
"Hello again." he greeted, flicking his hand. The bush erupted into flames, but they did not harm the bush - they weren't even hot.  
"You are actually really awesome!" I exclaimed. Both Zach's laughed merrily.  
On que, Moses climbed down into the cavern and watched the bush, confused.  
He suspiciously poked his staff in the flames, and when it didn't catch fire or burn, he pulled it back and felt it, frightened.  
"Moses...Moses...Moses..." Zach whispered.  
Moses looked around, startled.  
"Moses...Moses..."  
"Here I am." Moses answered nervously.  
"Take the sandles from your feet, for the land on which you stand is holy ground." Zach commanded gently.  
"Who are you?" Moses asked.  
"I am that I am." Zach answered mysteriously.  
"I don't understand." Moses responded, clinging to his staff.  
Zach sighed and explained.  
"I am the God of your ancestors - Abraham, Issac and Jacob."  
Terrified, Moses dropped his staff and flung his sandals behind him.  
"What do you want with me?" he asked, welling up with fear and emotion.  
"Ah, bless him!" I whispered.  
Zach laughed and took my hand.  
"I have seen the opression of my people in Egypt, and have heard their cries." Zach explained.  
We watched Moses look down in shame.  
"So I have come down to deliver them out of slavery and bring them to a good land. A land flowing with milk, and honey."  
Moses looked up.  
"And so onto pharoh, I shall send...you."  
"Me? Who am I to lead these people - they won't beleive me, they won't even listen." Moses objected quickly.  
"I shall teach you what to say." Zach replied. Their was an echo of Moses saying, 'let my people go!'.  
Moses was getting scared.  
"But I was their enemy, the son of the man who slaughtered their children - you've, you've chosen he wrong messenger! How can I even speak to these people?"  
Now Zach grew angry.  
"Who made man's mouth? Who made the deaf, mute, seeing or the blind? Did not I? Now go!"  
Moses cowered in the corner and hid his face in his hands, terrified.  
I felt so sorry for him.  
Zach noticed too and calmed down.  
"Go Moses, I shall be with you when you go to the king of Egypt. But Pharoh will not listen - so I will stretch out my hand, and strike Egypt with all my wonders! Go Moses...I shall be with you."  
Calm restored and time passed again.  
Soon, we were at the bank of the red sea alongside thousands of Israelites.  
However, the Egyptions were closing in.  
As they approached, and angry Zach lifted his hands, and a huge wall of fire stopped the Egyptians from coming any further.  
The Israelites, who had been panicing, froze and slowly turned to Moses.  
Moses had no idea what to do. They were trapped between the sea and the wall of fire and Egyptians.  
Zach approached Moses and said, "Take the staff in your hand Moses - with it, you shall do my wonders."  
Somehow understanding, Moses waded a couple of meters into the sea and rose his staff.  
Suddenly, he struck the water hard, and in one swipe of his hand, Zach caused the sea to split in two.  
I laughed, amazed.  
The Israelites passed through safely. As they did, Zach made the wall of fire dissapear, so the Egyptians charged after the Israelites.  
As they reached about half way through, Zach brough the sea crashing down on them, and every one of them drown.  
The Israelites were free.  
"Well, they won't be free for another 40 years, after I give the ten commandements, forgive the Israelites for turning away already and it's a whole new generation with two new prophets." Zach said, reading my mind.  
I smiled, nodding.  
"Lord?" I asked.  
"What?" Zach replied, noticing I was adressing him as my God instead of my husband.  
"Well - lots of people question your mercy, with all the killing and stuff..."  
"Dying is not the end Rach. They go to the in-between place to await my judgement. If they are good, they go to heaven. If not, they go to perdition."  
"Oh...sorry." I added shyly.  
Zach rolled his head and hugged me again.  
"So - when too next?" he asked.  
"I'd love to see Jesus preach." I answered with a sheepish smile.  
Zach nodded and suddenly we were surrounded by hundreds of people. In the middle sat Jesus.  
"I am going to tell you a parable." he claimed.  
I sat down next to him. Zach sat next to me, watching his son.  
"Once, there was a beautiful and rich vineyard. One day, the owner had to go away on business, so he hired some people to guard his vineyard. While he was away, the guards decided they would keep it for themselves.  
The owner sent a servant to check on the vineyard. When he got there, he was beaten up and given the message to tell the owner that the vineyard was no longer his.  
Again and again, the owner sent servants to the vineyard, but they were either beaten or killed.  
One day, the owner decided to send his own son to the vineyard. 'surely they will treat him with resepct' he thought.  
However, the guards decided to beat and then kill the son also.  
Furious, the owner decided enough was enough and had the guards killed.  
So you see - God has entrusted this planet to you, but you decided to keep it for yourselves. When God sent prophets, they were either beaten or killed. So now God had sent his own son, but you want to beat and kill him aswell, but God will bring distruction upon you, unless you change your ways and repent." Jesus said.  
The pharasees were clearly furious, but Jesus ignored them.  
Time passed quickly until we reached Jesus' crucifixion.  
"I couldn't actually watch this - I stayed in heaven." Zach said sadly, watching his son die.  
"My father forgive them - they do not know what they are doing." Jesus cried.  
Zach sighed.  
A couple of hours passed, and at last Jesus said, "My father - into your hands, I condemn my spirit." He suddenly dropped his head and died.  
One of the Romans said 'make sure he is dead.'  
A soldier produced a spear and stuck it in Jesus' side.  
"He didn't have to stab him int he side!" Zach roared furiously, causing a huge thunder storm.  
Even I was frightened, and gently took his hand.  
Zach sighed and his rage was soothed by Jesus appearing beside him.  
"You know why it had to happen father." he said.  
"Yes, but they wouldn't need to be forgiven if it was for Lucifer!" Zach growled.  
"Perhaps it is time for armageddon." he said dangerously.  
Jesus nodded, and we were in our own time.  
Zach began the seven signs of the apocolaypse, and people grew afraid.  
Lucifer sensed the change and appeared.  
"Why daddy, how nice of you to stop by!" he greeted cheerfully.  
"It's time this stops Lucifer!" Zach barked.  
"Hmm. Nah!"  
"Lucifer!"  
"Oh shut up! You hit me where it hurts the most, so maybe I'll take it out on that pretty wife of yours." Lucifer growled.  
I glanced at Zach nervously, who held my hand tightly.  
Lucifer grinned, and suddenly Mom, Hannah, my other sister Michelle and her two daughters, Megan and Josie appeared in the corner of the room, confused and frightened.  
"Leave them alone!" I snapped immediatley.  
"Oh I will - but Razor won't!" Lucifer laught cruely, producing a hell hound.  
Gasping, I jumped up a ladder so my family couldn't see me, and raced along the top the rafters, changing into my huge dog shape in the process.  
As the hell hound opened his jaws to grab Megan, I dived infront of her and growled feircly.  
"Back off!" I snarled.  
"Or what?" the hell hound snapped back.  
I heard Megan and Josie whimper and my rage grew stronger.  
"Back off...or you die!" I growled dangerously.  
He laughed.  
"Not if you die first." He suddenly lunged forward, but I dodged him and grabbed his jaw in mine, biting down hard.  
He whimpered and escaped, snapping at my legs.  
I went for his throat, but he got out the way and head butted me.  
I flew to the other side of the room and took a few seconds to recover.  
Meanwhile, the hell hound turned back to my family and approached them.  
My raged blocked my pain, so I raced back to him and jumped on his back.  
He spun around and grabbed my the throat. Struggling, I heard Lucifer say, "Bet you the planet my pup wins!"  
Angrily, I used my back claws to scratch the hell hound's stomach.  
He whimpered, distracted and I seized the oppertunity to escape by pushing him.  
He fell over and I stood back gasping.  
The hell hound was furious by now and charged for me.  
I ran around him, inviting him to chase me. He did and I ran to Zach. I suddenly had no energy, and touched his foot with my paw just as the hell hound grabbed my leg.  
With an explosion of power, the hell hound was blasted off me and thrown with real force into the wall, killing him instantly.  
Lucifer cried out with rage.  
"I'll be back!" he snarled.  
Meanwhile, I had managed to struggle to my family.  
Checking Megan, I noticed the hell hound had managed to take a finger off. She was screaming in agony.  
My heart ached, and I nuzzled up to her.  
I couldn't do much else. I was so weak from the fight.  
Zach and Jesus approached, and Jesus gently took Megan's hand. Instantly, she was healed, and stopped crying.  
My mom gasped,  
"Jesus?"  
Jesus smiled and nodded, looking back to Zach.  
"I'll go and tell Michael, father." and dissapeared.  
"Father...your God?" Hannah asked shakily.  
Zach nodded.  
"So...Rachael married God - God is my son in law." my mom muttered unable to beleive it.  
"RACHAEL!" she suddenly screamed, realising.  
Looking at me, she cried out at my pitiful state.  
"Please, please heal her!" Hannah cried desperately.  
"I can only heal humans - it is Jesus that can heal animals." Zach answered sadly.  
Remembering his words, I used my little energy to change back into my human shape, falling into Zach's arms.  
Instantly he healed me, and I clung onto him.  
"I'm so proud of you Rachael." He told me lovingly as I embraced him.  
The shock wore of and I began to cry and shook like mad.  
"You saved us." Michelle cried, grabbing me and hugging me, refusing to let go.  
I sighed and relaxed into her chest.  
At last we broke, and I said,  
"Yes, but I never would have been able to if Zach hadn't give me my powers - well, what was my powers." I muttered.  
"But you see my dear, you still have them." Zach grinned.  
"How?" I asked, stunned.  
"The deal was you would lose your powers if YOU told anyone you had them, but it was Lucifer who revealed you married me,  
and it was me who confirmed that the dog was you. So, your powers are yours to keep." he explained, smiling.  
I stood back and thought of my dog shape. Instantly, I changed, and I was again filled with joy.  
I leapt around the room, singing praises to God and making sure he knew my love.  
Naturaly, Angels appeared from everywhere and joined in ecstatically.  
Zach sighed happily and waited patiently for Michael to come.  
He did, with Jesus and the singing stopped.  
"Father, what happens now?" Michael asked.  
"First things first, Rachael's family is to put under maximum protection. Lucifer might be able to reach the in-between place where everyone is, but it's impossible for him to return to Heaven. Take them there and give them the best of everything." Zach commanded.  
Obedience was immediate, but Josie asked quietly - "Can Mitsy and Sammy come?" referring to the two dogs they owned.  
Mitsy was Megan's dog and Sammy was Josie's.  
"Of course child." Zach nodded kindly.  
He clicked his fingers and the dogs appeared.  
I realised I could talk to them in my dog shape.  
"Hey! It's me, Rachael." I called.  
They looked around and cocked their heads to the side.  
"Alright, remember walkies, treat treats and din dins?" I asked.  
They exploded into a frenzy of excitement, and leapt on me playfully.  
I rolled over and played with them joyously.  
"Rach, your family need to go." Zach said gently but firmly.  
I stood up and nodded, changing back into my human shape.  
"Wow - the first humans in heaven" I smiled dreamily.  
"Really? What about all the people who have died?" Mom asked.  
"Hang on." Zach said, clicking his fingers. At once, we were in true heaven, surrounded by angels and complete peace.  
"This is heaven. All the people who have died, go to the in-between place. This is a place in the middle of Earth and here." Zach explained in answer to my mom's question.  
And angel approached Zach and holding her shouler, Zach asked her if she would take extra care of the children and dogs.  
"It would be my pleasure, my lord." the angel answered devoutly.  
"Can't we stay with mom?" Megan asked gently.  
"Yes, but Tess will take extra care of you and your sister, along with your dogs." Zach answered.  
"Oh. Hi!" Megan greeted Tess.  
"Hello dear, it's wonderful to meet you." Tess answered gently.  
Megan smiled and took her hand, trusting Tess immediately.  
"Come on Rach, we have business to attend to." Zach called.  
"Isn't Aunty Rachael staying with us?" Josie asked, a little upset.  
"No - but I'll be coming back soon." I replied, hugging her.  
"Promise?" she demanded.  
"I promise." I laughed.  
Taking Zach's hand, we vanished and appeared back on Earth, where Lucifer had already manipulated people with the anti-christ.  
"Lucifer!" Zach shouted.  
Lucifer turned around and grinned slyly.  
"Attack him - he's the devil!" he shouted to the people. Confused, they did as they were told and angrily made their way to Zach.  
"I can't hurt them." Zach told me quietly and sadly, backing off a little.  
"Jesus." I called desperatly.  
He appeared beside me and saw what was going on.  
Guarding his father, he called out,  
"People stop! Can't you see that you are attacking the true God - he who has been manipulating you is the devil, and attacking God will only get you hurt. I know however, that God does not want to hurt you, his children. It would hurt him more."  
Lucifer was angry.  
"See! The devil had brought forth the anti-chrsit to bring you confusion!" he accused, pointing threateningly at Jesus.  
Jesus sighed.  
I turned back to Zach.  
"My lord," I began, "When people pray to you, is it only you who can hear them?" Zach perked up, understanding.  
"Yes!"  
I nodded, and turned back round to the people.  
"People - if you truly have faith in the lord God, and the lord Jesus, pray now to them and you will be saved from this confusion and anxiety!" I called.  
The people stopped and muttered between themselves.  
"Please - at least try it." I pleaded.  
"No! It's a trick!" Lucifer shouted.  
"It is a very simple test - surely if YOU are God, you'll have no problem with it!" Jesus called back calmly.  
The people began to pray outloud.  
"No," I interuppted, "If you pray outloud, then both will hear you. If you silently pray and direct it to God, only he will hear you."  
Zach, with growing confidence, stood next to me and held my hand.  
The people silently began to pray, and I felt Zach grow happier by the second.  
He raised his hand and a great wind picked up, blowing furiously against Lucifer and the anti-christ.  
The people gasped and looked at Zach again, before falling to their knees.  
Zach stopped the wind and smiled lovingly at his people.  
I rubbed his back, chuffed.  
Lucifer was not finished though.  
"You may have saved your children - but let's see how you save the younger generation!" he growled, conjuring up a huge hell hound.  
"Watch them!" he snarled, pointing to a group of children.  
I gasped and dived behind the rock we were standing on, changing into my huge dog shape.  
"Seek him boy!" Lucifer shouted.  
The hell hound bounded towards the children. They screamed as they saw him, and fury engulfed me.  
I raced towards him, and just as the hell hound snapped his jaws at a five year old girl, I bounded into his side, comletely knocking him over.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" he raged, getting back up.  
"The right thing!" I snarled back agressively.  
"Puh! What did the right thing ever do? You did the right thing by killing my father?" he barked, attacking me.  
I managed to roll ontop of him and pinned him.  
"Your father tried to kill my family!" I snarled.  
"And the justifies it! Stop a muder by commiting murder? Makes total sense!" he roared, snapping at my face.  
"He died because he was doing the wrong thing - surely you don't want to follow him to death?" I asked, calming down.  
"We were trained. We were just obeying - and he died because he obeyed." the hell hound mourned, suddenly crying with grief.  
My heart went out to him and I let him go.  
"Yes. He died because he obeyed Lucifer - if you obey God, death will never come for you. You see, God can control death,  
but Lucifer cannot." I claimed.  
"Who is God?" the hell hound asked.  
"He's right over here..." I said, leading him.  
"My name is Spike." Spike told me as we walked to Zach.  
We arrived quickly and Zach greeted Spike warmly.  
Jesus healed him and I, and we turned back round to Lucifer.  
"Spike, get back here!" Lucifer shouted.  
Spike ignored him.  
"Get back here, or your dead!" Lucifer screamed.  
Now Spike grew angry, and growled fiercly at Lucifer.  
Lucifer was taken a back, and furiously shouted out.  
"Don't think this is over!" he growled, pointing an agressive finger at Zach.  
He dissapeared and silence followed.  
I looked at the people, who were nervously waiting to see what happened next.  
Zach placed a loving hand on my shoulder, so I looked at him.  
"What does happen next Zach?" I asked.  
"Well, the people must be comforted." he answered, watching me pointedly.  
"What do I say?"  
"Just tell them not to fear, because the lord is with them and if they follow us, they will enjoy a never ending life of joy and peace."  
I breathed out, before adressing the crowd.  
"People of God, I call out to you. Fear not, for the lord is closer to you now than ever before. Follow him, and you shall enjoy an eternity of bliss and happiness." I promised.  
They muttered among themselves, but they didn't move.  
"Please don't be scared. I was at first, but the lord is very kind and loving, as well as mercifull."  
A teenage girl approached nervously, and stopped between us and the crowd. She kept nervously looking at Zach, then me.  
"She wants you to go to her." Zach whispered.  
I giggled.  
"Aww, bless her!"  
"I will." Zach winked.  
Grinning, I made my way to the girl.  
"Hello," I greeted warmly, "My name's Rachael - what's yours?"  
"Um, my name's Michaela." she answered nervously.  
"Don't be scared Michaela, I'm your friend, and God is too." I said, "How old are you?"  
"I'm sixteen." she replied, growing a little more confidant.  
"I'm seventeen, and I'll tell you something, the best choice I made was when I was sixteen and turned to God. He came and lovingly took me in his arms and protected me from the bad. I have literally never been happier than I am now, knowing that God is with me, and loves me. He loves you too - so much, it fills the entire universe with energy, and his love literally makes the world go round. Follow him and feel that love. I know you can do the right thing." I told her compassionatly.  
"I want to - so badly, but I can't shake my fear away." she muttered.  
"Please don't be afraid. As long as you do what is right, God has no reason to be angry with you, and even if you do the wrong thing and repent, he will forgive you and give you chance after chance after chance."  
Michaela looked around, looking for he family. She had seen the affliction from Lucifer, and there was only one thing she cared about.  
"If I follow God and face my fear of him, will my family be safe?" she asked a little tearfully.  
I looked at her properly and saw a huge gash on her stomach that she had been hiding.  
I sighed and held her shoulder. Zach telepathically told me she had received that from a hell hound, saving the life of her baby sister.  
"Always. God knows what you have done, and is proud of you. You are capapable of great bravery. You fought of a hell hound with nothing but your love for your sister, and now it's God's turn. Let him save YOU from evil with HIS love."  
"Alright...but I'm still scared."  
I laughed.  
"Surely yor not scared of a lamb?" I asked, pointing behind me.  
Michaela looked to see a lamb walking towards us.  
"Jesus?" she whispered.  
I nodded.  
"Touch his head." I ordered gently.  
"No. There's no way I am worthy enough to touch the lamb of God!" she objected quickly.  
"Michaela...please touch his head." I asked.  
She sighed before slowly touching Jesus's head.  
As soon as she made contact, there was an eruption of pure white light and Michaela held her stomach as it was healed.  
When the light faded away, Michaela was breathing heavily, overwhelmed by the miracle.  
Almost crying, she knelt down infront of the lamb of God, and thanked him - not only with her mouth, but with her heart.  
Now Zach approached and proudly stood next to me, folding his arm around my shoulders.  
"Oh - Oh, okay..." Michaela panicked, noticing that God was only a meter away from where she knelt.  
Jesus turned back to his human shape and knelt infront of Michaela.  
"You think he's scary now? Wait until you see him when you use his towel!"  
Before she could help it, Michaela exploded into laughter, finally breaking the ice.  
Jesus stood up and helped Michaela up too.  
Michaela came and stood next to me, Jesus and Zach, grinning with joy and excitement.  
We watched as her mother came out of the crowd, holding her baby.  
I smiled with encouragement.  
As she made her way to us, there was a sudden blast of fire. Lucifer appeared and grabbed the baby, before instanly dissapearing.  
Michaela's mother knelt down, screaming with grief for her baby.  
Upset, Michaela ran to her mother and held her tightly, but she could not be comforted.  
"We have to do something!" I raged to Zach.  
"Yes. Go and get the baby and tell Lucifer that I have commanded him to see me immediately. If you need any help, Jesus will come with Michael."  
"Right." I nodded, ready for action.  
Michaela heard us and rushed back.  
"Please, let me go too. I need to get Leah back - please." she pleaded with Zach.  
He sighed.  
"Alright. Rachael, Michaela will find that she has the same powers as you. Make sure she is safe and uses them wisely."  
"Of course." I confirmed, taking Michaela's hand.  
Zach lifted his, and instantly, we were in hell. It was a dreadfull place, with much screaming and mournful cries.  
Michaela and I were protected with God's grace, but only against the tormented souls. We only had our brains to use against Lucifer.  
We heard a baby crying, and rushed towards it. God would never send a baby's soul to hell, so it had to be Leah.  
We slowed down as we came to a corner and carefully looked around it.  
Lucifer held Leah in the middle of the room, surrounded by a hundred hell hounds.  
Michaela whimpered quietly, and I held her hand.  
Lucifer wasn't deaf though, and laughed spitefully.  
"Seek em, boys!"  
Michaela screamed with terror as the hounds attacked obediently.  
"Michaela, you have the power to change shape - come on, we need to change into some kind of bird." I explained quickly.  
"Uhhh, eagle!" she shouted, and instantly, she changed.  
I followed her cue, and we flew out of the way of the hell hounds.  
This didn't put Lucifer off and he laughed.  
"You can't fly forever - you'll have to rest eventually."  
"Though there was no rest down here." I replied.  
"Yeah - for the wicked." Lucifer finished.  
I rolled my eyes, trying to think what we could do.  
"Oh, as your thinking, it looks like it's feeding time for the boys." Lucifer snarled, holding Leah above the hell hounds.  
They went wild and viciously started snapping at her.  
"NO!" Michaela screamed, attacking Lucifer. He dropped Leah in shock, and I dived, catching her in my tendons just in time.  
Lucifer quickly got back up and screamed with total rage.  
The hell hounds whimpered and were carefull to follow Lucifer's words for any command.  
When Lucifer screamed, hundreds more hell hounds came in from everywhere.  
I panicked as I watched the scene beneath me.  
I looked at Michaela, who was clearly struggling to keep herself up.  
"Michaela, turn into a moses basket with nails in the side and attatch yourself to the wall." I ordered.  
She obeyed and I gently placed Leah in.  
"Stay like this until I tell you." I said.  
Turning back, I changed my head into a dog's and spoke to the hell hounds.  
"Don't you see that if you turn against Lucifer, you will win and live in eternal peace?" I asked.  
"Why should we? We love him. He made us and raised us from pups. We aren't gonna turn our back on him now." the Alpha snarled.  
"Love is a powerfull feeling. Don't you want to feel love back forever?" I replied.  
"We aren't turning against him!" another hound snapped.  
"Please, I don't want to kill you, but I might have to." I begged.  
"HA! Come and try it!" the Alpha snarled back fiercley.  
I sighed and looked up.  
"I'm sorry Zach - I tried to give them a chance."  
With that, I turned into a dragon and blasted the room with fire. The hounds were burned to ashes, but Lucifer had protected himself with a shield.  
He was furious and threw something at me.  
It weakened me and I turned back to human.  
"Now is where I kill the wife of God!" he growled, producing a knife.  
I think he had took away some of God's grace from me, but I still had a little left over.  
Breathing heavily, I turned into a lioness, and leapt out of th way of the knife.  
More hell hounds came and snarled at me.  
I was weak and prayed,  
"Jesus, I could really use your help...please." before collapsing.  
The hell hounds siezed their opperunity and lunged at me, but a huge lion suddenly stood over me and roared with pure anger.  
The hell hounds whimpered and disappeared, leaving Lucifer to fend for himself.  
Michael as a lion next to us, followed by several angels as lionesses.  
Jesus gently touched me and healed me, as well as filling me with God's grace.  
I stood up and stood in line with the other lionesses, with Michael and Jesus a little infront, everyone growling fiercley at Lucifer.  
"Well, would you look at this?" he muttered, "It's the pride of God."  
The lionesses surrounded Lucifer so he couldn't escape, while Jesus and Michael stayed where they were.  
Lucifer looked around and sighed.  
"Well, I guess father won. Whatever happens, I need him to know that I still always loved him, and looking at Rachael and Michaela, I guess he was right about humans. They can be good and are worth loving. I'm sorry it got this far, and even though my death must happen...I hope father can forgive me." he sighed.  
I was stunned and looked at Jesus, who nodded to Lucifer sadly.  
Nodding, Lucifer knelt infront of Jesus and Michael, who both turned into their human forms.  
Michael produced his legendary sword and plunged it through Lucifer's heart.  
There was another explosion of pure white light and Lucifer vanished from existance.  
We heard a wail and looked - Lucifer was just another soul in the pitiful cage of hell.  
I turned to my human shape and shook a bit. I still wasn't used to this sort of thing and had been very scared. I was in hell afterall.  
Jesus felt my fear and offered comfort in a loving hug.  
Remembering Michaela, I turned into a golden eagle and flew to where she was.  
I gently took Leah, so Michaela could turn into an eagle herself.  
We felw to the ground. Michaela landed first and took Leah off me so I could land, where I promptly turned human.  
"We still need to take Lucifer's soul to Zach." I told Jesus.  
He nodded and commanded Lucifer to come to him. Lucifer did and was soon standing with us.  
"Your father needs a word with you." I said bluntly.  
Lucifer looked down and we found ourselves standing infront of Zach.  
I looked around at the stunned people and hid a smile.  
Lucifer was clearly nervous.  
"I...I am sorry father. I let it go way to far, because if pure stubborness, and I hope you can forgive me, even though I don't deserve it." he said, his eyes fixed on the floor.  
"I do love you Lucifer - I do. But you turned away from me in the worst way, and because of you, millions upon millions of humans had to go to perdition. I hated doing that, but they couldn't live in the in-between place because of what you had corrupted them to do." Zach answered gently but angrily.  
Lucifer nodded and sighed.  
"You can spend the rest of time on yout own, in a cage in the darkest pit of hell. That should give you plenty of time to think.  
You will hear the cries of those who have suffered in perdition, remembering what you have caused and feel their pain." Zach said feircly.  
Lucifer closed his eyes and nodded.  
Zach waved his hand, and Lucifer vanished to his brutal fate.  
"Hmm, I wonder..." Zach said thoughtfully.  
He raised his hand, and the millions of souls from hell appeared.  
Shocked by the sudden lack of furious pain, they fearfully looked around for an explanation.  
They saw Zach and wailed with grief and sorrow at the sight of their forgotten lord.  
Zach sighed and looked at me.  
I understood and stood infront of the tormented souls.  
"People - when you were alive, you did not care about, or beleive in God. Most of you lived wicked lives, causing grief and suffering.  
God sent you to perdition to pay indefinatley for the pain you caused. I tell you know that it hurt him badly each time he sent any of you to hell. Armageddon is over, and big changes are happening - including God's mind. He has decided to give you another chance, because he doesn't want any of you to hurt again. He wants you to accept him as your lord and God. He wants you to be his friend and companions. He wants you to go to heaven and ENJOY eternity in bliss. Does anyone want to refuse?"  
The souls shook their heads and cried out for mercy of the lord.  
Zach stood next to me and hugged me tightly.  
"You really have got a gift for talking well to the people." he praised lovingly.  
"You should know, you gave me it." I giggled.  
He laughed back and was joyous that his children were free from harm.  
His joy sent the angels wild and they flew around excitedly, praising the lord God almighty.  
He grinned happily as the angels sung and danced with joy.  
I held his hand and sqeezed with growing excitement.  
The singing and dancing of the angels spread joy through the people and they joined in warmly.  
Zach could never have been happier. The entire world followed him again, and he was married with a biological son.  
He sighed with entire contentment.  
I looked around and saw Alex standing in the crowd!  
I rushed up to him and embraced him tightly.  
"Oh Alex, it's so good to see you again!" I laughed excitedly.  
"And the same to you! Thw wife of God eh? I never would have thought it, though of course it;s unsurprising God chose you, with your beauty." he grinned slyly.  
I giggled and Zach appeared next to us.  
Alex took his hat off and said,  
"Well, a few months ago, I was on the street and had nothing, then I unknowingly shared several meals with God and his future wife,  
then I got a free home and now the apocolapyse has just happened. Lord, will there be any more surprises?"  
Zach laughed goood naturedly, before answering,  
"No son, just 1000 years of bliss as you are ruled by the prince of peace."  
Alex sighed and was overcome with joy, and laughing, he could do nothing else but praise God, Jesus and even me!  
"Zach, why is he praising me?" I asked.  
"You are now recognised as my wife, and you also recieve some power and glory, as Jesus does." he answered.  
"What kinda power?" I asked interested.  
He grinned at my cheeky smile, and shook his head.  
"You'll be able to do pretty much the same stuff me and Jesus can do. With a slight difference. I said, I could do everything, but gave my ability to heal animals to Jesus because that's the gift he wanted, so what power to you really want, apart from you shape-shifting of course."  
"Well, my lord AND husband, I would greatly appreciate the gift to give people a compassionate heart." I replied sincerely.  
Zach smiled and hugged me. I felt some power kind of envelope around me and enter me.  
As we broke, Alex gently tapped my shoulder.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
"Well...you know I only got to know God because of you, and I just wanted to really thank you with much sencerity and love." he said,  
bowing slightly.  
"Zach, he's bowing." I reported, glancing behind me.  
"Well, you are the lady of the universe now, you're just going to have to get used to it." he laughed.  
I smiled and nodded contently.  
"I'll speak to the people now." Zach said, standing on top of a large rock.  
"May I have your attention please?" he called.  
Obedience was again immediate, and everyone grew silent, waiting to hear the word of the lord.  
"My people - you of course all know me, and my son Jesus. You also know the mother of Jesus, Mary. Well Rachael here IS Mary.  
You see, everyone goes through ten lives to teach the soul lessons. Rachael's first life was as Mary, mother of Jesus, and this her last, and eternal, life as my wife. She is now effectively a goddess, and you will treat her as such. She is the goddess of compassion and of animals. When you pray for these things, pray to Rachael. When you pray for sanctuary and love, pray to Jesus. When you pray for devotion, help, advice and faith, pray to me. You have all heart of the holy trilogy. Me, Jesus and the holy spirit.  
Although the holy spirit does exist, it will now only exist in me, Jesus and Rachael. We are the new holy trilogy. Love and follow us, and you will live in eternal paradise."  
The crowd erupted into cheers, and they knelt, shouting, "Praise the lord God, creater and king of us all! Praise the lord Jesus, who taught us love and hope! Praise Rachael, the bringer of compassion and God's own queen, the mother of Jesus!"  
They then fell on their faces and worshipped us for a while.  
I couldn't help but giggle, and Zach hugged me and blessed me for my innocence.  
"You've already blessed me enough, my lord!" I whispered, locking lips with him.  
I looked around and saw the world as what it was, and now the apocolapyse was over, a new world had been born.  
It really was the beginning by being the end.


End file.
